


Daughter

by jaimistoryteller



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: AU, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Fluff, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5376551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose gets a shock and the Doctor is overjoyed</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NoOrdinarySouthernGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoOrdinarySouthernGirl/gifts).



> I haven't seen the newest season, so there may or may not be stuff that contradicts it. 
> 
> Happy Birthday!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this [pin](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/474777985694861123/)
> 
> I love any sort of reviews, comments, and communication.
> 
> Tumblr about my stories: [ JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)

Rose’s POV  
It shouldn’t be possible. She was on birthcontrol from the future and they used protection. Besides, could TimeLord’s have children with humans? No, no way, this just doesn’t seem right. She thinks as she stares at the small white stick in her hand that declares that she is pregnant. That just does not seem possible. Shaking her head, she decides to head to a clinic, today is one of those rare days she is in London without the Doctor, Mickey, or her mum.

So that’s what she does. She throws the pregnancy test in a bin outside as she heads to the clinic where she normally goes. Her friend Emma used it last year to get a pregnancy test done that day since she was going out of country and wanted to know before she left. When she reaches the clinic she fills out the appropriate paperwork before asking the nurse at the desk that she is leaving the following day and will not have access to her phone, is it possible to get the results today? With an understanding smile, the other woman writes something on the top of her paperwork before telling her to take a seat.

Two hours later she has her answer. There is no doubt about it, she’s pregnant.

How is she going to tell the Doctor? How is he going to respond to the news? Her mind is a whirling chaos, alternating between fear, sadness, and bewilderment.

That is how the Doctor finds her nearly three hours later, sitting at their prearranged meeting spot, her mind whirling still.

“Alright?” he almost demands, his tone gruff as it always is when they have a few hours apart.

Shaking her head, she nods, “Huh? Yeah, of course.”

He frowns at her. She can tell he doesn't believe her but he is willing to let it slide for the moment.

Quietly the two of them make their way back to the Tardis. Once in it, she swallows hard as she screws her courage up and turns to face him.

"I'm pregnant,” she blurts out, her voice barely above a whisper because she does not know how he is going to react.

Several long moments pass as he stares at her.

She is just beginning to worry when a slow smile curves his lips. A moment later she is in a tight hug, his head buried against the crook of her neck. He is speaking, but it is not any language she understands, making her think it is Gallifreyan.

When he finally lets go and steps back, she smiles tentatively at him, “You’re happy then?”

“Ecstatic!” He replies, hugging her again, “I never expected to be a father again.”

She arches an eyebrow but doesn’t ask, there is a lot of things she does not know about his life prior to her.

“I had children once, and grandchildren before the Time War.” He answers the unspoken question, though his voice is rather sad, making her wish she hadn’t silently asked.

Wrapping her arms around him once more and laying her head against his chest, she smiles sadly for him. She knows her Doctor is full of sadness and rage, hates the fact he survived the war when no one else did. Saved by his Tardis in the very last moments of Gallifrey.

The Tardis doors shut, and she starts to move even though the doctor is nowhere near the council.

Sighing, he just tilts his head back as he shakes it. “Apparently she has decided we need to go somewhere,” he mutters.

“Well hopefully nowhere near mum,” she replies mischievously, “Can you imagine her reaction to me being pregnant?”

He groans before laughing, “No thank you. Let’s keep that sort of domestics out.”

She giggles, leaning up to kiss him on the jaw lightly.

His head tilts down as she goes to back away, softly capturing her lips in a slow kiss.

A few moments later the high pitched whine that always accompanies a landing breaks them apart as he goes to see where the Tardis has chosen to land.

“It says its London, New New Earth 4105.” He remarks as he reads the council. “Wonder why she picked here? Shall we go look around?”

“Of course!” she happily replies, hoping that there is not going to be any death or life choices to make for the duration of the pregnancy.

Striding over to the door, he pulls it open, before muttering, “What?”

Curious about his reaction, she walks over to the door and peers out, discovering they are in a softly colored nursery done in pastel blues, greens, purples, and reds. There is a small envelope sitting on the table just before them with writing in the circular Gallifreyan.

Stepping forward, the Doctor lifts and opens the envelope, reading the paper he pulls out.

“This is for us,” he murmurs as he continues to read, “Somewhere safe for us and the little one since Gallifrey is gone. Somewhere we can call home for now. It is all paid for, and should be fully stocked.”

He looks up, frowning, “I don’t understand.”

“You’ve said the Tardis is telepathic. Maybe she heard something in you, or knows something from time, and wanted to help?” She tries to reassure him even though she doesn’t understand either. With all of the things she has seen in the months she has been traveling with him, it is actually one of the most understandable things. The idea that the time capsule with telepathic abilities wants to take care of the person who has been traveling with it for years is actually really easy to believe.

“Maybe,” he replies distractedly.

“Do you want to leave?” she inquires, curious what he will say.

He looks up and blinks at her before shaking his head, “No. This is good. I just haven’t stayed in one place for very long since I let Gallifrey.”

She smiles at him, walking over and hugging him once more.

“Should we look around our new temporary home?” She asks playfully, “Unless you want to continue sleeping in your bed on the Tardis.”

The blush that covers his face is adorable, simply adorable, she thinks. Grinning, she wanders away, looking over the small house that they find themselves in. It is a two floor house. There are two bedrooms besides the nursery, a full bathroom upstairs, a half-bath downstairs, a kitchen, dining room, den, and library-study area. The closets and dressers have clothing of her size, and a few outfits that he could fit. The kitchen is full of food, all of it fresh from what she can tell. It’s a beautiful house, they should be able to make it a home. If he is willing.

She is just about ready to step outside and look around when he appears at her side, a smile curving his lips.

“I wonder what sort of mischief we can get into here.” He remarks playfully.

Smiling mischievously in return, she answers, “Plenty, I think.” Growing serious she queries, “Are you going to be alright?”

He shrugs, a fluid motion that has her watching the way the leather coat pulls against his muscles, “She’s gone to sleep, or shut herself down. I’ll adapt.” Wistfully he continues, “I used to be a teacher. Maybe that is what I will do to pass the time. At least until the babe is born.”

Thinking about it, she remarks, “I think you would be a fun teacher to have.” Shaking her head she mutters, “I don’t know what I will do.”

He frowns at her for a moment before answering matter-of-factly, “Let me take care of you. Time Lord pregnancies can be hard. Few half-breeds and their mothers survive because of it.” He pauses for a moment, “At least off of Gallifrey. On Gallifrey there were doctors, healers, and midwives who specialized in it.”

Titling her head, her eyes narrow as she thinks about that statement, “So they were common?”

He shakes his head, “Not particularly, the traders and lower classes mixed with humans and some of the other races that we are built like more than the upper classes. They had shorter life spans, so taking a spouse who was only going to live a fourth as long was more acceptable to them, but then most who would take a human or humanoid spouse often had human in their family tree.”

“What about your family?” she finds herself asking and hating herself for it, some reason she does not want to know, even though she really does.

He steps outside, offering her a hand that she willingly accepts, than answers, “There are none with human blood in my family, at least, not until my wife. She had human blood but it was several generations back and she was purely a Time Lord.”

She nods, swallowing hard as she reminds herself he is over nine-hundred years old, it is not surprising he was married and had a family at one point. Perhaps that is why he does not like to have families around any more, it hurt so much to lose them that it scarred him. Right then she promises herself that she will do everything she can to never leave his side. He needs someone there for him, who is there because of him, she’ll be that for as long she can.

Silence falls between the two of them for a minute before she remarks, “Well let’s go look around, that’s what we do right?”

He smiles at her, taking her hand as the two of them leave the house to look around their new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Publishing schedule, I will update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi


	2. First Checkup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to NoOrdinarySouthernGirl girl, and another chapter for her birthday present story.

Rose’s POV  
She doesn’t think that they’re going to settle easily, after all, they are always on the go. Yet, to her amazement they’ve settled in. So far she hasn’t had any cravings or other health concerns but the Doctor did make an appointment with a midwife to make sure she stays healthy for the duration of the pregnancy.

He’s using the name John Smith at the school, making her chuckle since she knows he’s used that name plenty of other times in the past. His students don’t know what to make of him. The first day of class he pretty much threw the book out, saying that most of it was inaccurate garbage. That caused quite a stir but he managed to somehow charm everyone into either agreeing with him or back off.

At night they sleep together in the master bedroom. Technically she sleeps while he reads, he only seems to need to sleep every few days and when he does sleep it’s for very short periods of time before he is re-energized and ready to go.

During the day while he’s gone, she spends her time exploring the house, planning, or thinking. Sometimes she considers exploring the city, but she decides to do that with him. It’s one of the biggest fillers of their time, getting into mischief looking around the city. They meet all sorts of interesting people, of so many different races and species.

She even manages to make few tentative friends, people that she’ll probably never see after this but who are more than willing to be supportive of her during this unusual period of stay still.

Her first meeting with the midwife, has her far more nervous than when she originally went to the clinic. Now she knows she’s pregnant, and it’s a matter of staying that way. They never actually discussed whether she wanted to or not, but she plans to always stay with him. She can’t think of any reason why she wouldn’t.

Nurse Campbell is a proto-human, a plump cheerful woman who greets her warmly, “Rose Tyler? Come in, come in. I see you’re new to the area, how do you like it so far?”

“It’s been good,” she answers, glancing between the nurse and the Doctor.

“That’s wonderful, if you just want to step here, it will scan you and I will see the result of all your tests in a moment.” The nurse tells her, motioning to a small patch of floor that’s a different color than the rest.

She slowly steps into place, looking around and waiting for whatever is going to scan her. At least she knows about it, unlike the time the TARDIS decided to start translating everything for her without her having a clue about it.

“Excellent, now we go in room one,” the plump woman motions towards a door, pausing when the Doctor tries following to give him a funny look, “Is this your partner?”

“Yeah, John’s my partner,” it feels so very strange saying that, they’ve never defined what they are. They should probably do that before the baby comes. It’s also weird with him having a regular name like he is just an everyday person when he is so much more.

“Are you alright with him being in here?” Nurse Campbell asks curiously, still not letting him by.

Chuckling softly, she nods, “Yeah, he should probably know what’s happening to since he’s the daddy.”

Absently smiling at him, the nurse finally moves, letting him past and ignoring his sarcastic “Thank you.”

“Well, you appear to have a perfectly healthy daughter, not quite human, she has the beginning stages of two hearts, must get that from you,” the nurse comments, glancing at the Doctor.

She smiles in relief because she was worried about what the nurse was going to say.

“Let’s get your next appointment set up for a month from now to do follow up, make sure you drink plenty of juice, and don’t eat a lot of stuff with grease, it’s not good for either of you.” Nurse Campbell tells her as she taps a few things on her tablet. “Do you have any questions?”

She glances at him before answering, “No, not right now.”

“It’s been a pleasure meeting you, Rose, John, I look forward to working with you and watching the baby develop.” Her nurse comments before giving her a pad to fill out and date.

She just stares after the woman, lost in thought before he takes her hand and tugs on it lightly. Like that they’re off, time to go do more exploring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Publishing schedule, I will try & update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday.
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/money)
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi


	3. Dual Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this years birthday goes better than expected!

Rose’s POV

They end up making their way to the shopping district.

Hours are spent going through the various shops. They delight in showing each other different items that they like. Clothing and toys, a few odds and ends furnishings. They don’t buy any of it, but they get a few ideas about what each of them thinks about what both of them like.

She gets the impression that this is a distraction for him.

By the time her stomach starts growling, he seems to have lost his interest in the shops.

“Go home and eat?” she suggests as she touches his elbow.

He smiles at her, still a bit distracted, “We can pick something up so you don’t have to cook. I don’t have the focus for it right now.”

She nods in agreement, “Yeah.”

They stop to pick up dinner from a local place that serves meals from all across the world. She’s found this beef adjacent thing that she has been enjoying. She’s not actually sure what it is he’s eating, just that she doesn’t really like it.

When they get back to the house, they get comfortable in the living room, relaxing on the sofa while they eat their meal. He doesn’t speak during it, instead he’s broody silent. The sort of broody silent he was often when they first met each other.

“Wanna talk about it?” she queries as she sets the take away dish aside.

He glances at her, sighing, “Not particularly but we should.”

Several more minutes pass in silence, she even goes and gets a fresh soda before deciding she’s probably going to be the one that starts this conversation. He hates the past too much to do so. At least anything meaningful, it’s very rarely that he’s brought it up on his own.

“The two hearts, does it have meaning?” she asks as she watches his reaction.

He looks at his hands, fidgeting with them as he answers, “She’ll be like me, but not.”

“What does that mean?” she’s pretty sure she understands, but she’d rather he clarify it than assume.

He goes still, eyes closing, and breath goes ragged.

Should she drop this for now? They can discuss it later, there is still plenty of time. It just seemed like a good idea to get this out of the way, mostly so she’ll know what to expect.

“Time Lords, the ones with two hearts, can regenerate.” He eventually mutters.

“Regenerate?” she repeats, it’s not a word she’s familiar with in the manner he’s using it.

“I won’t grow old, at least not truly old, my body will just regenerate itself, making me whole again, though different.” He explains, every word slowly spoken as if he is weighing whether to say it or not. “It’s not something we like to share. I’m the last Time Lord,” he draws in a ragged breath, “She’ll be my hope for others of our kind. Even though she will never set foot on Gallifrey.”

She nods slowly. He’s excited they are going to have a daughter, he is terrified of what that will mean.

“How long does it take a Time Lord child to grow up?” She queries, changing the primary topic because she wants to think about that before they continue it.

“Growing up? About the same amount of time as human child.” He answers, his expression almost instantly becoming much more cheerful. “We’re going to have a daughter.”

He reaches out, long fingers wrapping around her wrist to pull her closer.

Laughing softly, she leans into him, enjoying the hug.

“Thank you,” he whispers in her ear, lips feathering across her temple and cheek.

She doesn’t know what to say in response to that, so instead she just snuggles closer, arms going around his lean waist.

They stay like that for a while. Simply enjoying each other’s presence. It’s relaxing, soothing even. She rests her head against his chest, listening to the reassuring thumping of both hearts.

Their daughter has two hearts. It seems so unlikely. Yet it’s happening.

She hadn’t planned on being a mum, but maybe, just maybe, it’s what’s supposed to happen. She never would have guessed that she’d meet someone like him. She wasn’t joking when she told her mum he’s so much than a boyfriend.

She’ll need to tell her mum about the fact she’s a mum at some point. She just doesn’t know when that point will be. She should probably tell her now, during the pregnancy, but that’d require her going home or she’d never hear the end of it and she’d really rather not. As much as she loves her mum, and her mum loves her, their relationship can be a bit strained.

Besides, she doesn’t think he needs the stress of dealing with her mum when he’s remembering the past and dealing with being a father once more. She can’t imagine how stressful it must be for him.

“What are you thinking about?” he asks eventually, one hand absently running along the side of her stomach.

“Parenthood.” She replies, turning her head to kiss his cheek. “Eventually we’ll need to tell mum.”

He groans, “Yes, we will, she’s going to be unbearable isn’t she?”

Chuckling, “Probably, but you know you wouldn’t like her any other way.”

He snorts, not actually replying since his relationship with her mum is stressful to say the least.

She opens her mouth to say something else, only to snap it shut as her stomach starts growling again. Apparently she didn’t eat enough with the first meal.

“Right then, I’ll go cook,” he declares, kissing her lightly on the lips before scooting out from where he is currently seated and heading towards their kitchen.

Two hearts, she thinks, to deal with twice the amount of pain and stress of seeing loved ones and everything in between die or be destroyed over time? She’d rather think it’s so they can have twice the amount of love and compassion. That’s what she’ll stick to.

 


End file.
